Ese día
by Saki-Uzumaki
Summary: "Su cumpleaños era una fecha más para él, pero parece que en esta ocasión, se transformó en algo aún "más" especial." Shizaya, cumple de Iza Iza.


_Holu, esta historia la tenía escrita de hace un tiempo, pero como es del cumple de este gil(? la decidí subir por estas fechas (Igual, como que pasó un mes desde su cumple así que bleh)_

_Disfruten, espero críticas :)_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, no serían taaaan gays como lo son. **

**Advertencias: Es medio homosexual, si no te gusta esto, no leas :D**

* * *

**Ese día**

Ese día, había pasado con normalidad.

Había recibido una carta de sus padres, chocolates y un llamado de sus hermanas, y una visita esperada de parte de Shinra (Y Celty, quien no se despegada de él).

Luego de unos momentos de saludo, chistes irónicos de parte del cumpleañero y algunos golpes de la mujer sin cabeza hacía ambos hombres, se habían retirado, y sólo faltaba el final del día, donde seguro podría disfrutar una copa de vino, o algo así.

-Ahh… - Suspiró, no cansado, más bien… aliviado. Todo el día, había sido exactamente como lo esperó.

En sí, podría decir que era perfecto, a su manera.

Claro, tenía que agregar que pudo disfrutar de charlas interesantísimas en el "chat" y eso lo había puesto de mucho mejor humor.

Pero fue un momento de quedarse unos minutos mirando directo a su pantalla, con la copa en su mano, y sin esperar nada nuevo, que sonó el timbre.

Sí, fue repentino, e inesperado.

Tras pensarlo un segundo, creyó que podría tratarse de Dotachin y compañía. Podría ser, que aquel hombre tan serio pasaba por allí con sus amistades y pensó en saludarlo.

Y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa de las suyas, y se encontró con algo que no quería ver ese día. Alguien que no quería ver nunca, en realidad.

-Mm… Y… ¿Qué haces aquí, Shizu-chan? –Preguntó, aún con la sonrisa y sosteniendo la puerta con cuidado, preparándose para esquivar cualquier ataque que podría llegar a recibir.

El otro hombre estaba parado en la puerta, con la mirada algo indiferente, pero ofuscada en él, y con el cigarrillo en su boca como si fuera poca cosa. Suspiró un momento y pasó, sin hacer fuerza.

-Tus hermanas me llamaron. – Respondió con velocidad y se sentó en el sillón, tirando el cigarrillo que tenía en la boca en un cenicero y prendiendo otro. Izaya cerró la puerta con cuidado, y se sentó frente a él.

-¿Ah sí? A mi también, ¡cuantas cosas en común tenemos! – La ironía de sus palabras, como siempre, molestaban al rubio, pero intento evadirlas.

-Dijeron que tenías pensado mandar una trampa con tu colegas de la mafia, para atacar a mi hermano – Cerró los ojos mientras decía esto, y se acomodó mejor en su asiento.

Izaya rió.

-Y… ¿Les creíste? Que pasaría mi "día especial" planeando como molestarte, ¿Shizu-chan? – Una pequeña venita apareció en su frente.

-… No, me pareció una estupidez, y les corté el teléfono – Ahí fue cuando Izaya dejó de reír.

-Entonces, como siempre, no logro entender tu intelecto. ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Heiwajima dejó el cigarro en el cenicero y lo miró fijo.

-Hoy tienes 28 ¿cierto? – Izaya volvió a sonreír, y se levantó con tranquilidad.

-¡Oh! ¡Comprendo todo Shizu-chan! – Se acercó a él y apoyó sus manos en la espalda de Shizuo, quién no se inmuto mucho por el contacto – ¡Haz venido hasta aquí para darme un regalo de cumpleaños, y decirme lo feliz que eres porque yo naciera! ¡Como siempre, Shizu-chan, sorprendiéndome! – Se comenzó a reír, y el chico de anteojos suspiró, tranquilizándose a sí mismo.

Odiaba, odiaba totalmente cuando la pulga hacía esas cosas.

-Pensaba en desearte felicidades, amenazarte con que no toques a mi hermano e irme en paz… - Se levantó y se posicionó frente a Orihara. – Pero como siempre, tu me hacés cambiar de opinión – Abrió los ojos con su típica mirada de asesino, para encontrarse con un Izaya perplejo, que lo miraba fijo y sin entender. Bueno, eso también lo hizo cambiar de opinión, no eran muchas las oportunidades que podía encontrarse con un Izaya así.

-Entonces… ¿no vas a golpearme? Y… ¿Por qué ibas a desearme felicidades si me odias Shizu-chan? – Su mirada no cambió, y su voz sonaba algo extraña, o al menos eso fue lo que Shizuo pensó.

-… - Se dio vuelta, suspirando, y notando la copa de vino que se encontraba en el escritorio, junto con la computadora – Entonces ¿siempre en tu cumpleaños, te encierras en tu departamento, tomas una copa de vino y te vas a dormir, pensando en lo perfecto que fue el día, porque fue tal y como lo planeabas? –No sé dio cuenta del por qué preguntaba eso. Recordaba haber visto a Izaya siempre con esa copa en los días festivos y le parecía una particularidad importante, pero irrelevante, viniendo de la pulga.

No es como que le importase lo que hiciese, es sólo que había pensado que su rutina era algo… _solitaria._

-… Shizu-chan ¿me espías? – Orihara se mordió los labios, y se puso algo nervioso, pero no lo demostró. No le gustaba que viesen a través de él. Shizuo se sentó nuevamente y encendió otro cigarro - … ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Sé que no aceptarás vino, ya que "Shizu-chan es un mounstro normalmente, nadie, ni siquiera él quiere conocerse borracho" – Pronunció en tono de burla, y Heiwajima rompió su cigarrillo y chasqueó los dientes. – Te daré un poco de jugo de pera, ¿te parece? – Asintió, y vio irse a Izaya.

Era extraño, lo sabía.

Él estaba actuando extraño, Izaya estaba actuando extraño, y por eso es que podían estar en una misma habitación sin matarse.

Pero lo creía, era todo culpa de Shizuo. Después de todo, era él el inesperado que se aparecía en los momentos no-indicados, y se hacía lo que quería.

Por lo que su actitud, su convivencia, su forma de hablar, esa copa de vino, o de jugo de pera, esa noche de mirarse de a ratos, comentar algunas cosas, sonreír quizás, enojarse quizás, sin golpearse, todo, era culpa de Shizu-chan.

Shizu-chan tenía la culpa por ser tan inesperado, de aparecerse y desearle felicidades, cuando no debería.

Pero sabía, que luego de esa noche de charla repentina, todo volvería como siempre. Shizuo, también.

* * *

_Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, critiquen cuanto quieran~_

**Muaaaaaaaaaaa**


End file.
